


We're Stuck Together, Which Is Strange But True

by HQ-Lily (Lilianachan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, but during their studies theyll be best of friends, but yeah, daichi is sooo done with their antics, im so sorry, there are so many of my headcanons in there oh god, theyre not that good friends yet, those idiots are stuck together at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/HQ-Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had not thought he'd have to deal with the other captains when he signed up for volleyball in college. Seriously who thought I would be a good idea to put Ushiwaka, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo into one place. But will those five will get over their differences and become friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Stuck Together, Which Is Strange But True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_delusional_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_delusional_fan/gifts).



> Hi I’m Susi. You asked for Captains stuck somewhere together and I couldn’t help it. They’re both figuratively and literally trapped together, having to spend the next years at uni together and locked in the gym.
> 
> From your prompts I gathered you’re more a Shiratorizawa person, but I still kind of stuck to Daichi as a third person narrator because I think I’ve got the best feel for when it comes to writing him.

It was a weird twist of fate and Daichi was not really sure what to make of it.

It had come as a surprise that he had been scouted in the first place. He loved playing and was sure he was going to continue, but when scouts from all over Japan approached Takeda after the Battle of the trash heap in favour of offering him, Asahi, and even Suga, who had not been on the court as much as the others, places in their universities, it was a surprise to him.

While Suga was debating to take the offer instead of going to his dream uni to study Business and Asahi was debating if he wanted to go to uni after all, Daichi thoroughly researched the unis.

Only to find out that he had been scouted by the university he had planned to go to because of their Education programme, making his decision a quick one. He called back the scout, who thanked him for his decision and told him everything important to know.

Daichi was one of five players scouted this year that all decided to go to that particular university. He would be allocated in a dorm with the other four, at least for the first year and together they would play together on the team.

So it came that after a tear filled day of graduation the third years spread their wings to new futures, promising to stay in touch with each other and the rest of the team.

Asahi had called a scout of a uni in Miyagi and told her, he was not quite ready for uni yet and if it would be possible to decide again in a year or so when he was more decisive where his life should lead. The scout agreed and told him if he wanted a space in their uni team and start his studies a year from then, he could join then. Until then he worked in a little pet shop not far from Karasuno High. Ukai and Noya had made him agree to an assistant trainer position in Karasuno High Volleyball team.

Suga had decided in favour of his Business degree. He vowed he would try getting into their Volleyball programme once uni started and he had settled in. He was going furthest of the three to a uni in Kyoto. He had already found a flat, sharing it with Fukurodani’s Konoha and a guy named Daishou, as well as a part time job in a small café.

Kiyoko, surprisingly enough, went to study Management in Wales on a scholarship. Her semester was only going to begin at the end of September, so she would stay around the Karasuno High Volleyball team until her departure to help Yachi with new managers and other first years.

And Daichi was going to leave a day after graduation, after he formally handed over his captaincy to Ennoshita.

His dad had taken the day off and the two had packed their family car full of Daichi’s stuff and after a teary goodbye from both Daichi’s mother and his younger sister the two were off to Tokyo.

* * *

 

On the evening when they had arrived and Daichi had gotten his key from the dorm reception, where he was told he was the last of his flat to arrive, he made his way up with the first box of stuff. Building B, 1st Floor, Flat 3, Room 5.

He had no idea what he had expected when he opened the door. It had not been Oikawa Tooru’s voice yelling that there had to be some kind of mistake and that he was going to call ‘Iwa-chan’, the coach, the dean, and they would be happy to end the misunderstanding. Along with two very familiar snickers.

Daichi was about to turn around and leave, when his dad appeared behind him and asked him what was wrong. Which apparently got the attention of his flatmates, who apparently decided to race into the entry area of their flat. At least some of them. Oikawa was the first to arrive, followed by none other than Nekoma’s Kuroo and Fukurodani’s Bokuto. The last to trod around the corner was none of than Shiratorizawa’s Ushiwaka.

“Captain-kun, what are you doing here?”, Oikawa asked and Kuroo and Bokuto shared a laugh over the nickname.

“Nothing, Oikawa, I was actually just about to leave, come on, dad.” Daichi just wanted to get out of this crazy flat.

“Nonsense, this is your flat, Daichi.” His father did not seem to get the despair in Daichi’s eyes.

“No it’s not.”

“But it says here: Building B, First Floor, Flat 3, Room 5.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Oja Oja?”, Bokuto turned to Kuroo, who only smirked back

“Oja Oja Oja. Seems like Sawamura, is the missing flat mate.”

“No I’m not. I’m about to leave.”

“I take it you already know these two then.” Kuroo and Oikawa said at the same time referring to each other and then glared at each other.

“No I don’t, Dad, come on let’s leave, I’m sure I can go to- “

“Nonsense, Sawamura, please come in. I’m sorry if Oikawa discouraged you from joining this union.”, came the deep voice of Ushiwaka from the back.

“It’s not just Oikawa discouraging me.”, Daichi answered in a flat voice, looking directly at Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Daichi, please be nice to your new flatmates.”, his father scolded him and Kuroo just smirked at Daichi.

“Yes Daichi, be nice to us. By the way it’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san. Can we help you and your son with the boxes?”

“Oh that would be very nice of you. We’re parked right in front of the flat.”

Thus it came that the other four former captains helped the Sawamuras get Daichi’s stuff into his room. When the car was empty, Daichi’s father said goodbye to his son and started his drive back to Miyagi.

* * *

 

Daichi spent an hour unpacking the first of his boxes, when there was a knock on the door.

Bokuto was there to offer Daichi coffee, which the other boy gladly took.

“I thought it would be a nice idea to discuss some things between the five of us and really get to know each other. I mean, I know you and Kuroo, obviously. And I met Ushiwaka. But I can’t say I’ve properly talked to Oikawa yet, although I know quite a lot about him, obviously. Tsukki talked a bit about his team.”, he owlish boy explained and Daichi nodded, following him to the living room area of the flat.

“That’s really thoughtful of you Bokuto. By the way, how did you get Tsukishima to talk to you?”, he asked just the moment they entered the room and Kuroo, who had heard the question, answered

“It’s just a matter of interpreting his grunts, really. Akaashi was best at it, at least from out little circle. I’m sure Yamaguchi would be able to tell you more about it. He knows Tsukki best, after all.”

“Wait, isn’t Yamaguchi the pinch server with the mean float serve?”, Oikawa asked

“Yes, and Tsukishima is- “Daichi was about to continue when Ushiwaka intervened

“Tsukishima is the one, who blocked me.”

“Yes and- “Daichi, again, was about to speak but this time was interrupted by Kuroo

“By the way, I was the one who taught him blocking.”

“Yes and- “Again Daichi was interrupted. This time it was Bokuto

“And he practiced those blocks with my spikes.”

“That’s true, but- “

“But to be honest, my favourite little crow is my son Hinata.”

“He’s not your son, Bokuto, he’s- “

“Hinata Shouyou has surprised me, but without Kageyama he wouldn’t have beaten Shiratorizawa.”

“Hinata knows that and Karasuno beat you as a team, - “

“Don’t even get me started on Kageyama. That brat- “

“Let’s stop talking about my first years, please.”, Daichi scowled at them and the four captains looked at him taken aback. He must have gotten his captain voice out without realizing. He was about to apologize, when Oikawa and Kuroo exchanged a gaze, - honestly whoever though it would be a good idea to put these two troublemakers together would have to live through Daichi’s wrath.

“Yes, Dad.”, Kuroo grinned and Oikawa continued

“Speaking of dad’s, did anyone ever tell you, you look a lot like your dad, Daichi?”

“You know what, I’m going back to my room where I’ll unpack in peace, so I don’t have to do it tomorrow after practice. I’m just saying one last thing- seems like we have to get along for the next couple of years. It would be nice if we all took the effort to be nice to each other.”

With that, and a building headache, Daichi left the living room to his room.

* * *

 

The next day he did not see a bit of his flatmates and decided that was good. He would see them again at their first practise after all. That practise went well. They got introduced to the rest of the team. The captain told them in certain terms that even if the five of them were scouted they had to become part of the team and work hard or they would be replaced with players who would get through the entrance procedure the usual way a week later.

Daichi had planned to do his best anyways, he saw no point in slacking anyway.

The captain, a tall, ash blonde guy with a goatee and a strict air around him, also felt the tensions between the first years, mostly between Oikawa and Ushiwaka, but did not seem unconcerned.

After running and general warm up, they did drills with the upperclassmen. Oikawa scowled when the toss he sent Ushiwaka did not reach his left arm in time. Kuroo cursed when he could not block a spike set up by Oikawa for the captain. Bokuto muttered how much he missed Akaashi as a setter, when he did not get the toss of an upperclassman right. Daichi’s receives had not been worse since the start of his second year in high school.

But the captain had told them not to worry, they were in a new team, in a new gym, it took some time until they would fall into a routine.

It did not change that even after practice was called over after the matches they had played, Daichi wanted to stay to practice some more.

He was not the only one, it seemed, as his flatmates stood next to him as the captain told them that they had to be out at 11 because that was when the doors would lock automatically.

So they stayed and each of them practiced on their own.

Until Ushiwaka’s serve hit Oikawa into his shoulder.

And the worst half hour of Daichi’s life began. Kageyama’s and Hinata’s first day at the high school team had been nothing in comparison.

Oikawa started screaming that Ushiwaka had done it on purpose, to which Ushiwaka, of course, answered that he had not meant to hit Oikawa and asked him to quiet down. Bokuto started yelling that he would not have served at Ushiwaka, so he was the better ace. Kuroo just provoked all three and Daichi felt his headache start again.

“I swear, when Iwa-chan comes visit me he’ll kick your – “

“Enough!”, Daichi bellowed.

“You guys are behaving like toddlers!”

“You don’t mean that, Sawamura.”

“Yes, I do, Kuroo. I haven’t had to deal with idiocy like that, since the first years started last year and believe me, the four of you are even worse. I’m not saying I’m doing everything alright, but I just can’t deal with that. I meant what I said last night, that we have to get along with each other for the next years. Well, if someone wants to quit, go ahead, but I would like to play volleyball in a team. So get your asses in gear before we’re thrown of the team. Understood?”

He looked at his new teammates and saw a mix of respect, surprise, and a bit of fear.

Kuroo was the first to recover and was about to say something when the light went out.

“Shit!”

“What?”

“What’s going on?”

“Oh no.”

The five of them together came to the conclusion that it was past 11 pm and that the doors had locked and the light had gone out.

“What now?”

“Let’s call the captain.”

“Who has his phone?”

“Mine is in my room, where I left it to charge.”, Daichi explained.

“Mine’s in my bag in the locker room, do you think that door is locked, too?”, Bokuto asked and Kuroo shrugged

“Let’s try.”

Due to the moonlight shining through the window, the five were able to navigate through the room without hurting themselves.

But alas, the door to the locker room was closed.

“Oikawa, didn’t you bring your bag with you?”, Kuroo asked and Oikawa affirmed this with a nod.

“My phone’s in there.”, he raced to his bag and fished his phone out.

“What would you say if I told you I don’t have any battery left, because I kind of forgot to charge it?”

“I would say you should’ve brought your charger.”, Ushiwaka answered.

“For a moment I thought you’d say something else.”, Oikawa laughed and Ushiwaka shook his head

“I didn’t.”

“Okay so, now what?”, Kuroo asked and Daichi sat down on the bench with his face in his hands

“Now, we have to wait until the doors open tomorrow morning. That’s not how I planned to spend my first day of uni.”

“Same, but let’s look at it from the bright side- it’s only the first week of school we have no homework for tomorrow.”, Kuroo offered.

“We could use the time to bond.” Bokuto suggested and Oikawa groaned.

“The day you see me bond with Ushiwaka is the day I stop believing in aliens.”

“You believe in aliens?”, Kuroo asked and Oikawa huffed

“Yeah is that so weird?”

“No, actually, Lev, an underclassman of mine in Nekoma, loves aliens and space. I think he hooked the two others from his year onto it as well.”, Kuroo explained.

“I never thought about this, but that really fits Lev.”, Bokuto added and Kuroo replied with a

“Right? It always drove Yakkun insane.”

“I wish I could’ve gotten my classmates hooked on aliens, as well. They always teased me about it.”, Oikawa lay his head on his knees.

“You teased them as well, didn’t you?”, Daichi asked

“But with reasons. Iwa-chan is obsessed with Godzilla, I swear if he didn’t play volleyball he’d do research on Godzilla all the time. Makki always eats cream puffs after practice, I mean, okay the ones his grandma makes are delicious, but won’t he grow tired of the taste? And don’t get me started on Mattsun. That boy sleeps whenever and wherever he wants, it’s insane, it’s a wonder how he even got through high school. He fell asleep during the best exam he ever wrote; I have no idea how he got that mark.”, Oikawa explained.

“You sound like you miss them a lot.”, Bokuto replied and Oikawa sighed.

“I really do. Iwa-chan is in Miyagi studying sports medicine, Mattsun and Makki are going on a trip around the world before Mattsun starts working in his dad’s business and Makki is getting trained as a volleyball coach by the Aoba Jousai coaches.”

“That sounds really cool, Oikawa.”, Ushiwaka assured.

“It is, but it would be even cooler if they were closer to here.”

“I get what you mean. Suga is in Kyoto on a business degree, Asahi is still back in Miyagi where he will probably start uni next year and Kiyoko will be gone to Great Britain in September. Those past three years, especially Suga and I, being I the same class and all, were together all time and now… we’re so far apart.”

“We all feel that way…Tendou is getting work training in a bank across town. The others are kind of far away. Semi and Yamagata are at university in Miyagi both studying biochem. Reon is also still in Miyagi, but he is waiting to be accepted for police or military training.”

“That sounds really cool, Ushiwaka. Akaashi told me Konoha and Komi are going to the same uni, but I forgot what they were studying. Knowing them Konoha is doing something sciency and Komi something with languages. I think they’re staying in Saitama but not in Tokyo. Yukie is a cook in training, which is quite ironic because I think she’ll eat a lot of the stuff she should cook, but I’m sure she’ll still do great! Washio was actually a huge surprise, ‘cause he wants to become a pilot! And Saru is doing something with animals. I think he works in a zoo. He promised to tell me, when he found out if they have owls!”, it was clear to see, even in the moonlit gym, that Bokuto was excited for his friends, a face that made Daichi smile.

“Kai doesn’t know what he’ll do, yet. But he said something about opening an animal shelter. I don’t think he’ll be able to do that right now. But he has some plans, but hasn’t told either Yakkun nor me. The weird thing about Yakkun is, is that today in class I was about to turn to my right side to share a thought. But Yakkun wasn’t there. It’s so weird, I haven’t had a day in lessons without him sitting next to me since he was sick in 1st year. We’re not that far apart either. He’s also in Tokyo, but his uni is closer to Nekoma, which is cool since he can go visit them. He’s studying Russian. Don’t tell Lev, though, the poor boy will only get excited.

“I just, I don’t know. Really miss Kenma. As long as I can remember, he’s always lived next to me, he’s always been by my side and it’s just… weird how I don’t wake up half an hour earlier to go over and wake him so he’ll go to school. I’m sure the team is doing fine with him as their captain and Yamamoto as vice will make sure he’ll actually attend practice. But it’s so weird hearing from them and not being there, y’know?”, Kuroo asked and Oikawa laughed

“I know. But I’m so glad Yahaba is the new captain of Fukurodani. He’ll keep them in check and if not, I know Makki’ll be there to help him. Yahaba was the obvious choice of captain. But I’ve been part of that team for three years and now I’m suddenly not. Iwa-chan and Mattsun can visit them now and then, but for me… but I’m sure Yahaba and Watari will keep Kyouken-chan in check, after all he’s the vice-captain. And Kunimi and Kindaichi have always been good kouhai, I’m sure they’re doing good, too. But I worry about them, sometimes.”

“Wait. Yamamoto _and_ Kyoutani are vice captains? I suddenly feel very sorry for Ennoshita. He’ll have to take care of Tanaka as vice-captain even if those three urge each other on? But I’m sure he’ll do great. I think the role of captain will do him good and help him a bit with his self-esteem.”

“Ennoshita is the guy, who substituted you in the match you lost the tooth, right?” Oikawa clarified and Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Daichi surprised.

“You lost a tooth in a match?”, Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, it was just a molar and the dentist said it was no big deal, but I had a collision with Tanaka and hit my head pretty hard. So I had to go and Ennoshita had to take over. I think that’s when he realized that he was more than he made himself out to be. I’m sure he’ll grow in the course of the next year. I don’t worry about the second, well now third years, a lot. Okay, Noya and Tanaka can sometimes be very… enthusiastic, but they also know the right thing to say when one of the players is stuck in his head so that’s helpful and Ennoshita is certainly able to reign them in. If not, Asahi is helping Ukai with the training and he’ll help, too.”

“Azumane Asahi was your ace, right?” Ushiwaka asked and Daichi nodded

“Yeah and Tanaka took that title now. I’m not sure what will come of that title next year. Ukai and Ennoshita had the idea to train Yamaguchi as a wing spiker, but even if his serve is mean, I just don’t see him as an ace. Maybe Hinata will really take that position. A centre-ace. Seems like that will become popular in their generation. I hear Lev aspires that position as well.”

“Don’t let me get started on that. I’ve lost count over how many times Yakkun has scolded him because of that.”

“I am sure Shiratorizawa will do great. It’s a very strong team. Shirabu has the captain title. I am sure Goshiki will be the ace for some time now. It would be interesting to see how the rest of the new Third and second years are faring, or if talented first years have taken over for them. Please remind me to call Coach Washijo about it.”

Bokuto sighed

“I don’t know. I think Fukurodani is doing great without me. Akaashi’s captain and Onaga’s vice captain. I hope the second years and first years stuck around after we all left, even if they never got to play. I would, I mean if I got the chance to play with Akaashi again I’d take it any moment. Akaashi is just the best setter in the world. He just knows me so well.”, Bokuto concluded and stared at the gym floor.

There was silence. After what Bokuto had said, everyone thought of those, whom they would miss on the court. Oikawa thought of his ace, who was always there to spike his toss. Bokuto was still thinking of his setter who knew exactly what to do with his moods. Ushiwaka thought of Tendou, who always blocked the balls that he would have to receive otherwise. Daichi thought of receiving a ball that Suga would set to Asahi. Kuroo thought of Nekoma’s brain and the technical way he set.

“This is stupid.” Oikawa said.

“Here we are, reminiscing about past times, when we have to look into the future.”

“You’re right, Oikawa. At the moment we can’t compare to our old teams. And that’s alright. We’re just out of high school. It’s normal that we don’t want this time to end, even if it’s already over.”, Kuroo agreed.

“Why did you guys start volleyball?”, Daichi suddenly asked. He was met with silence.

“I mean, look at Hinata. When he was in Elementary High he saw video footage of the Small Giant and just decided to become a volleyball player. Do you have reasons like that for starting it? I don’t remember much of why, for example. I just remember Elementary school and starting to toss around ball like a friend, Michimiya, had seen in TV. It was fun so I started. When I got to Karasuno it wasn’t easy. We had become the fallen ravens. But I knew I wanted to be strong, so I continued and continued.”

“My father played successfully. He went to Shiratorizawa and as the ace brought his team fate. He actually played professional, but he got injured and married my mom. After the divorce he left for overseas, Cuba, I think, and I haven’t heard from him since. But I thought that if I got really good at volleyball and go to Shiratorizawa, he would take notice and return to Japan because of our similarities. I was strong and I wanted to stay strong so I trained to be the best, like no one ever was.”, Ushiwaka explained.

“Dude, was that a Tekémon reference?”, Kuroo asked and Ushiwaka only shrugged

“It’s what Tendou used to say after I said I want to be the very best.”

“I’d love to meet that Tendou guy he seems cool. But to get back to topic. Kenma’s dad watched volleyball when I snuck over to them when it got loud at home. It was easy enough to follow and didn’t have a set time limit like football, rugby or basketball. When my parents asked me to come home I always said I’d finish watching the game with Kenma and his family and was allowed to stay the night ‘because it took so long. Kenma wasn’t really interested, but I got him to play with me, so I continued to make him see how much fun it was to play together.”, Kuroo explained and the face he made when he said that it got loud at did not escape Daichi, but he did not want to ask. They would have enough time to get to know each other so well and see where their boundaries were.

“As a kid I had so much energy. I literally couldn’t stay still. I think my mom thought I had ADHD but was too afraid to go see a doctor to have it diagnosed. So my mom asked around what helped others get rid of their energy. We tried sports after sports. I had to go swimming for half a year until we figured out I was allergic to chlorine. I didn’t like rugby because as a child it seemed like throwing myself at others, even at enemies, was going to hurt them, and I didn’t want to hurt them, so we stopped going. The people in our neighbourhood volleyball team were mean and football just didn’t stick. But when I tried volleyball I could somehow balance my concentration and being myself without any worries. It stopped being fun for my first year at Fukurodani, but then Akaashi came and everything was alright.”, Bokuto beamed, his smile almost lighting up the dark room around them.

“Volleyball seems to run in my family.”, Oikawa began proudly.

“My sister’s son’s playing as well. But when she and my other… I mean when I had two sisters… I grew up with two sisters playing volleyball. When I was very small they always played together in our garden. So, when I felt jealous of them, I’d steal their volleyball and hide. I didn’t know what to do with it back then so I basically threw it up and caught it again in my hiding space. Until we got new neighbours. Their son was in my age and one time he found me hiding and asked me what the ball was, so I told him it was a volleyball, but I didn’t know what to do with it. So he took me to his grandfather and we asked him about volleyball. And Iwa-chan and I joined a children’s team in our neighbourhood and it was a lot of fun and it was something Iwa-chan, who was my first real friend, and I had in common so I decided to play and I was good at it. And I worked hard. Then I had a goal, which I never achieved by the way, but working towards that goal has made me stronger and better at it, so that’s that.”, Oikawa finished smiling.

Daichi noted how the five of them were sitting closer together and were starting to talk even more. They spent the night talking of their teams, of their schools, of their studies.

No one heard the click of the door opening, or noticed the light in the gym going back on, because they were all too busy sleeping on this cold gym floor close to their past rivals, present acquaintances and future friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I just have the headcanon that Bokuto doesn’t want to hurt a soul and wants his friends to be happy. He doesn’t need anything more but volleyball and that to be happy. #ProtectMyOwlSon


End file.
